A Broken PromiseA Kindling Flame
by jadestone45
Summary: Ooooh, it's an un-shot! Where you break-up with Sasori...with a one-shot at the end.


+A+Broken+Promise+

+A+Kindling+Flame+

(A Sasori un-shot/one-shot)

Ah…wasn't that kiss magical. His familiar scent of cinnamon and apple blossom. You could almost see the aroma dancing together in the air. His hair felt so soft between your fingers. As did his lips against yours. And, even though both your eyes were closed, you could still see the beautiful amber color sparkle in the light.

He was the perfect boy for you…

You felt as his lips left yours and his body leaned away. You opened your eyes slowly, not wanting the magic to end. You looked up and saw him smiling.

What a wonderful smile that was…

", forgive me…but I must go prepare…"

"Prepare for what, Sori-kun…?" Sori-kun was your nickname. Much easier to say than Sasori.

"A mission…sort of…I have to go visit my grandmother…"

"Ooh, but Sori-kun…can't I come along too?" You wrapped your arms around his neck, but he immediately untangled your fingers from his hair and put them back at your side.

"You know that I would love that…but this is a mission for me only…" A playful frown played across your face. You looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He caved and slowly wrapped his arms around your waist, drawing you closer to him. "Oh, ...you know I hate to see you so upset…" He kissed you again, lightly this time. Quickly, though, he pulled away, moving his face closer to your ear.

You could feel his lips touch your ear slightly, and his warm breath tickled as he whispered to you. "Please don't be sad…I'll be back soon…"

"Soon is so long, though…" You replied quietly. You could feel him pressing you gently to the near wall.

"I'll be with you everyday…" He gently picked up your hand and moved it towards the golden chain that lay around your neck. It was the beautiful butterfly necklace that he had handcrafted.

Just for you…

Sasori let go of your hand and picked up the small, green and blue butterfly charm. He kissed it lightly before moving his lips back to yours. "Kiss it every night…you'll feel my love, and I'll feel yours…" He whispered.

He always told you this when he had to go somewhere, or you had to go somewhere. It was a way of communication with you two. He had given you the necklace when you two first started going out, and you never left without it.

Sasori was about to kiss you again, when there was a rather loud knocking on the door. "Danna, the door's not locked so I hope you guys are decent!"

Deidara came walking in, holding a sheet over his eyes. Sometimes, he could be so suggestive and immature. "Deidara, we're not even thinking about doing that anytime soon, stop being that way." Sasori said, with a quite annoyed voice.

His blonde friend removed the sheet from his eyes before letting out a strange strangled noise. It sounded like a dying goat…

"Oh my gosh, you guys! By decent I also meant no awkward looking positions!"

You blushed, realizing Sasori still had you pinned to the wall. He quickly backed away and looked away sheepishly. You guys were still getting used to the fact the Akatsuki never knocked before walking into rooms. Whether they were locked or not…

"Danna, it's time for you to go and stuff. Say good bye to your girlfriend"

You looked up at your boyfriend with true sadness in your eyes. He leaned down, pecking you lightly on the lips. "One week, ...I promise…"

"Puppet's promise?"

"Puppet's promise…"

You two always used that phrase with each other. Sasori was pretty much a puppet, but he was the most reliable. You knew you could trust him to never break a promise.

Sasori walked out of the room with Deidara.

One week…You could handle that! You could handle that…

Four days had passed already. You felt like you were going to die! You missed Sasori so much. His smell, his presence, his kiss. You missed everything so much.

You sighed, looking around the Akatsuki base with nothing to do. A lot of the organization was out on missions, leaving you practically home alone.

What to do…what to do…

Suddenly you came up with a brilliant idea. You would make a surprise visit to Sasori and his grandmother! He would love it! You knew exactly where he was, it wasn't a long walk. You could be there by sunset!

This was going to be perfect…

You slowly walked through the village. A lot of things had changed since you last came here. You were also starting to get a little nervous.

What if Sasori really didn't want you to come? What if he would just tell you to leave and go back to the base? What if…

All these what ifs were running through your head as you walked up to Sasori's grandmother's house. You were just about to knock on the door, when you heard an odd high-pitched giggling came from the back.

"Oh, Sasori-kun, you really are funny!"

Sasori? And a girl? Was…was he not really here with his grandmother, but another girl? You slowly crept around the corner to see what was going on.

There stood a girl, blonde haired and beautiful looking. She had this perfect smile plastered onto her perfect face. Her perfect hands crossed over her perfect body as she laughed her perfectly annoying laugh.

And in front of her stood Sasori. You were slightly glad, because he had this completely annoyed look on his face. Maybe he really wasn't cheating on you.

Sasori began to talk. You couldn't hear him, because he was being so quiet. The girl was equally quiet as she talked back to him. She had this perfectly smug look on her face as she started to say one thing. Man, you wished you could hear them…

Suddenly, right in front of you, the whole world began to fall apart. Sasori had the girl pinned to the fence that stood behind her. You couldn't see his face, but the girls still looked completely smug. Faster then you could see, their lips had locked into a kiss.

Your head began to hurt, along with your heart. The Earth tilted beneath you as your vision became blurry. You found yourself falling to your knees, too dizzy to keep standing. This caused the girl and Sasori to look over at you.

"-!" Sasori was about to run over to you, but before he could, you tore off the necklace and sprinted. Throwing the necklace on the ground behind you, you ran as fast as you could. Away from that village, and away from that boy.

You didn't care what happened now. Your life was over. The one you loved the most had hurt you terribly. You just wanted to die.

"D-Darn it!" You exclaimed, tearing through the drawers in Sasori's room. You knew he kept it somewhere. Your vision was blurred by the tears that wouldn't stop falling from your eyes.

Finally you found the vial, just as you heard the base door burst open down the halls. You opened the container carefully. It was the poison Sasori used in battles. You knew it could kill, and that's exactly why you needed it. You didn't want to have to live with a broken heart.

Your hand shook as you lifted the bottle up to your opened lips. You tilted the bottle up, and the liquid almost reached your mouth. Suddenly, you felt that you couldn't control your body anymore, and your arm moved away, tossing the poison onto the ground.

You looked to see Sasori standing at the door way, out of breath and using his chakra strings on you. He had never used them on you before…

As he stepped towards you, he let his chakra strings drop and release you. Your body shuddered and began to sing to the ground. "!" Sasori sprinted towards you, holding you so that you wouldn't collapse.

"L-lemme…g-go…I-I-I…want t-to…die…"

"But, I don't want you to…, listen to me…"

You could feel yourself slipping away. You hardly had the strength to do anything. Your eyes began to roll back in your head, as you began to let go.

", no! Y-You didn't take the poison! Why?!"

"…y-you…c-can't l-live….w-with a….broken…h-heart…" You could hardly stand to whisper.

", I didn't…I didn't kiss her…she kissed me…she was flirting with me…I was telling her that I had the most wonderful girlfriend…one 

who I would never leave…when she started to make fun of you, I tried to scare her…, I love you, I don't want you to die…."

You could hardly hear his speech as your eyes began to close, enclosing yourself in darkness.

"-...p-please…please live…" With out warning, he gave you the most passionate kiss. You could feel the tears fall from his cheeks to yours. He loved you so much. This kiss was an apology. A good bye, even.

You felt as his warmth spread slowly through your body. Your heart was slowly being mended. Your strength came back to you gradually. Enough so that you could weakly put your hand to Sasori's cheek.

He pulled away, feeling the slight touch of your skin to his. He pulled you into a tight embrace, tears still falling from his cheeks. ", don't you ever do that again! Don't ever try to kill yourself…I love you, and that's never going to change…"

You wanted to hug him back and say that you loved him too, but you still didn't have enough strength for that. Sasori's kissed you again lightly, and his hands slowly moved around your neck, putting on the necklace you had so hatefully tossed on the ground earlier.

"Puppet's promise…"

The next morning, your eyes fluttered open slowly. You were still a little weak from what happened last night, but you were strong enough to sit up and look around. That is, if you could sit up.

You looked over to see that Sasori lay next to you, his arms wrapped tightly around you. When you tried to wriggle out of his grasp, he only hugged you closer to his chest. You were happy to find that the familiar smell was still there, and fell back to sleep in his arms.


End file.
